The Daughter of Sanji
by LaCoeurdelaMer
Summary: The sequal OHMYGOSH! of Sister of Luffy. Six years after Bibs comes onto the ship, a lot of things have changed, but them finding trouble, has not! READ SISTER OF LUFFY BEFORE THIS ONE! Oh, and DRINK MOUNTAIN DEW!
1. Happy Birthday, Bella

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I had no idea what I was suppose to do with the sequal. Reading over my old attempts (like six months ago attempts), I thought I'd try again... here we go!

Chapter One

It was a little after six years after Bibs first arrived. Bella's 5th birthday was coming up.

A lot has changed in that six years. Bibs married a couple of years after Bella was born but her husband was executed for being a Navy officer married to a Pirate. Six months after the execution, Bibs had a daughter, named Ella. Ella was delivered by Chopper, their newest crewmember to be brought in by choice. A little after Bella was born, Luffy and Rosa married, shortly before Bibs and her husband, Jake. Also, Skie and Sanji found out that they were brother and sister.

"What should I get her?" Sanji asked Skie as they walked down the street.

"I don't know. I got her a box of crayons because I knew Usopp was getting her a drawing pad."

"I want to get her something special." Sanji said, flustered. "She's my little Fillet. She deserves the best gift from me. What's Nami getting her?"

"Who am I? Bibs!? I don't know. I know Usopp's getting her paper because Bibs said that she saw him buying it and she pretty much cornered him just to get him to tell. She also said Zoro was getting her a frilly dress! She saw it, it's pink with little red bows and white frills and a matching bag and shoes!"

Sanji thought that over with anger and deicded he would kill Zoro when she opened the gift.

"Hey, look, a jewelry store." Skie said in a monotone. Sanji was in there in a flash.

Skie found him at a counter with silver locket necklaces.

"They're nice. If she was turning 15." Skie said flatly.

"She'll love it. I know her, Skie. She is my daughter." Sanji said sneeringly and picked out a small locket and had the inside engraved. It said _To my Bella-Chan. Love daddy. _

It was wrapped in a small red box with a white bow.

O-R-A-N-G-E

Nami was sitting in the kitchen with Zoro and Luffy.

"So," Nami said casually, "What'd ya get Bella?"

Zoro was about to say he wouldn't tell when Luffy burst out, "I got her a toy slingshot!"

"Why didn't Usopp get her one of those?" Nami asked, knowing full well that Bella was with Bibs and Ella out on the beach. She could see them in the shallows of the water.

"He got her drawing paper." Luffy said plainly.

"Oh. Zoro, what did you get her?"

"I'm not telling you." he said and continued to clean his katana.

"Fine." Nami snapped and left the room.

R-E-D

The next day (Bella's birthday), everybody was up a little early to get everything ready.

When Bella woke up to find her parents not there, she dressed herself (in jean shorts and a bright yellow tank top to match her hair). She decided to wear sandals today (a pair given to her by Luffy a while ago) and she brushed her own hair. It was long and straight and no matter how much she tried, she had some of it in front of one of her big brown eyes. Her hair fell to just before her waist and she smiled in the mirror. She was now five-years-old and she felt like she could do anything.

She opened the trap door to find nobody, again.

Getting a little annoyed that they all forgot her birthday, she walked up to the kitchen and got a huge surprise from everybody.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all screamed as she entered the room.

"PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS!" she started chanting as her parents came over and kissed her on her rosy cheeks.

"Not yet! For the party tonight!" Nami said, laughing.

Sanji had made her favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs and chocolate milk.

The rest of the day, she spent on the beach with everybody. Bella, Luffy, Usopp, and Skie played in the water while Bibs threw random stuff at them. Rosa played with Ella while trying to teach her to walk.

That late afternoon was Bella's party.

From Nami, she got some new clothes. From Chopper, she got a box of her own band-aids (seeing as she scrapes herself almost once a day). From Bibs, she got a pair of black shoes. Bella was a bit confused about that, but Sanji was thrilled. From Zoro, she got the dress, and, amazingly, she was thrilled about it. She immediately ran to put it on with the black shoes and the matching bag. From Usopp and Skie, she got paper and crayons. From Luffy, she got the slingshot and managed to get pudding in Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy's eyes. From Rosa, she got a pretty charm bracelet. And, finally, from Sanji, she got the heart shaped silver locket.

"Daddy! It's so pretty!" she cried happily when she opened it and had him put it around her neck. It was a little long, falling just past her chest on its silver chain.

"How much did that cost?" Nami muttered in Sanji's ear as Bella ran around showing everybody her new necklace.

"Does it matter?" Sanji said without looking at Nami, but at Bella.

Bella ran up to the upper deck to get a tangerine. She was standing at the tree, trying to get a high one that looked very tasty when someone grabbed her from behind.

A dirty hand was trapped around her mouth, preventing her from screaming, but it was then that she found out what the shoes were for.

She wiggled around and kicked him very hard in the shin. He let his hand slip for a moment, but that was all she needed. She started screaming her high pitch scream.

Everybody looked up and Sanji was already up the stairs.

He quickly did a roundhouse kick into the guy's face and saw that there were two other guys as well.

Bella fell to the floor and was picked up by another guy. They were about to run off when Bella was lifted up into the air and over into the arms of Bibs. Bibs smirked and the rest of the crew attacked.

Luffy went after the last guy with Zoro and Usopp while Chopper, Nami, and Skie went after the second guy. They left the first guy to Sanji.

Sanji was about to knock the guy cold when the guy grabbed Sanji's ankle and threw him, head first, into the mast.

"DADDY!" Bella screamed and dropped out of Bibs' hold and ran over to Sanji, who was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Daddy!" she cried when she reached him but someone behind her said, "Oh, little girl!" in a singsong deep voice and grabbed her by the waist and ran off with her in a getaway boat.

Sanji was out cold, Bibs was knocked out by one of the guys leaving and Nami had a broken wrist.

"What the hell was that about?" Skie yelled, watching them get away faster than light.

"How are we going to get Bella back?" Luffy asked.

Chopper had Zoro and Luffy bring Bibs and Sanji down to the infirmary while everybody else went to the kitchen, minus Nami. Despite her broken wrist, she got the ship going as fast is it would in the direction the getaway boat was heading.

B-L-A-C-K

Sanji awoke late than night and it took him a while to realize why his head was bandaged and why he was in the infirmary.

"BELLA!" he screamed and tried to get out of bed but something forced him back down.

"Don't try to get out of here, Chopper'll kill you." someone in the darkness said.

Sanji looked around in the darkness to try and figure out who it was.

"Nami-swan?" he said.

"No, Sanji. It's me." Bibs said from her bed.

"Oh." Sanji said, crestfallen.

"Nami's insane. She's outside right now steering the ship towards the Pirates who took Bella. It's pouring rain." Bibs said and Sanji looked out the porthole to see lightning and pouring rain.

Sanji got up quietly and Bibs didn't try to hold him back down.

He made it up to the deck to see Nami and her swollen wrist at the helm.

"Nami." he said, walking up to her. His bandages on his head were starting to get soggy.

"WHAT!?" she snapped, snapping her neck towards him. Tears fell fast from her eyes.

Without saying another word, she burst into sobs and into Sanji's arms.

* * *

Gah... I finished a chapter? Hum... this... is... GREAT! I'll continue later, fools! REVIEW!!!

11-25-07


	2. Ship of Gold

Oh my God... A SECOND CHAPTER!?

Can this be???

Please enjoy, I started out with drama cuz I wanted to draw you peoples in! Humor will come... soon...

Chapter Two

As the captors sped off with Bella, she was about to cry when she remembered something. She was now _five years old! _Five-year-olds didn't cry! She managed not to shed a tear, but asked them, "Why did you kidnap me?"

"You've got something we want, little girl!" the guy who took her said with an evil smile on his face.

"What do I have?" she said, choking down tears.

"You'll see!" the other one said as the ship arrived at the biggest ship Bella had ever seen in her five years of living.

It was a ship of solid gold. The portholes were made of silver with crystal for glass. The mast was of pure brass and the sails were made of Egyptian cotton. Jewels were encrusting the starbort side in a jolly roger form. The jolly roger itself was of huge pearls while its eyepatch was made of pure black onyx with canary yellow diamonds forming the shape of a Belli sign. The bones were encrusted with rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and amethyst.

"Pretty ship." Bella whispered.

"Our captain is the richest Pirate, and man, in the entire Grand Line! Captain Dieux! He can screw the rules of anything, he has money!"

"Why does he want me if he has all this money?" Bella asked, fidgeting her fingers around themselves.

"You'll see!"

They reached the starbort side and they brought Bella up to the deck where a dozen or so men were. They were dressed in the nicest and most formal outfits any sailor (or Pirate) could wear. They were all dressed like a Navy Captain in navy blue coats and white breeches and shiny black boots. Their hats were all three cornered and their hair perfect.

"We've brought the girl." the first one said and Bella realized the three men weren't wearing what the other men were.

"Excellent, we'll take her from here," the first man in front said and extended his hand to her. "Come with me, young lady." he said and Bella took his hand and he brought her down below.

"You have a lovely dress on." he said as they walked down a very elaborate corridor towards the Captain's quarters.

"Thank you. Uncle Zoro gave it to me for my birthday today." she said.

"Happy Birthday." the man said and knocked twice on the huge white oak doors of the Captain's Quarters.

"Who is it?"

"It's Third Mate Jens, sir. I have the girl you requested."

"Enter!" he said with a happy note in his voice.

Jens took Bella and opened the door to see the Captain.

The captain was dressed even more elaborate and fancy then the crewmates. He had three huge feathers coming out of his hat in colours of red, green, and blue.

Jens left Bella and the captain alone.

There was silence.

"Well, your name is Bell, I take it?" Captain Dieux said.

"Bella," she said with a strong voice. She didn't want to look scared. She was five.

"Bella," he corrected himself, "Do you know why I had you brought here?"

She shook her head.

"You have something I want." he said from behind his desk, looking at her with kind eyes.

"But they said you had a lot of money... what do I have that you don't?"

He chuckled softly to himself. "You have a clever mind! I don't really need you, personally-"

"So why am I here?" Bella interrupted.

"Your father is a chef, right?"

Bella nodded.

"A good chef?"

"The best in the whole world!"

"I need your father."

L-E-M-O-N

The next day came bright and warm but that wasn't the feel on the Going Merry. They were still in an uproar about Bella being kidnapped.

Nami was losing her mind and was kept in her and Sanji and Bella's bedroom most of the time. Bibs was unable to do much of anything, being she got hit in the head. Because of her powers, a hit in the head messes everything up. She can bearly walk, things fly off the shelves, and she becomes practically bipolar. So she was kept in the infirmary.

Sanji was the only one who was pretty much keeping his head. Luffy and Usopp had devised this whole entire plan that involved getting the Navy involved to help them. Zoro was sleeping at all times and couldn't be woken, and Skie was all hyped up on sugar and was bouncing (literally) off the walls.

"Chopper, could you go see if Bibs is better. I need her." Sanji said from the helm.

Chopper ran down and back up again in about five minutes. "She said you could come down there to see her."

Sanji looked down at the little reindeer and said, "Take the wheel." and left the wheel.

He entered the infirmary to see Bibs sitting up in bed. The bandages were off her head and she was holding Ella in her lap.

"Yes," she asked, bringing Ella up into the air and floating her over into Sanji's arms. Sanji held the little girl.

Ella was a very odd child. She had snow white hair and electric blue eyes. She had Bibs' nose and mouth and ears, but the rest of her facial features were her late father's. They figured the baby might have been born with Bibs' mind powers because randomly, things would just fall off the shelves and tables when Ella passed.

"I see you can control your powers again?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, very much so. I think. I haven't gotten up yet," Bibs said and brought a chair up for Sanji. "Why do you need me?" she asked.

"Everybody else, besides Chopper and Rosa, is insane." Sanji yelled.

Bibs didn't look surprised. "Well, my sister-in-law is pretty level headed, and Chopper doesn't get what the big fuss is about. He's sure we'll get her back soon." Bibs said calmly.

Sanji couldn't help but smile, Bibs had been listening to everybody's thoughts for him.

"It was kinda hard to find the ship with everybody being insane. But I did. I've been steering it the entire time." Bibs said.

"I was at the helm?" Sanji said, looking confused.

"Yeah, but didn't you notice the wheel being a little bit stiffer and the ship going a little bit faster? I found the ship, but I found Bella only once. I can't find her again." Bibs said.

Sanji looked up in fear. "Is she..." he couldn't bring himslef to say it.

"NO! She's not! I can hear random thoughts and they keep talking about how the girl is so annoying and demanding?"

B-L-U-E-B-E-R-R-Y

Bella stepped out on deck that morning in an elaborate sky blue dress and her long blond hair up in a Marie Antoinette style. Her ears were freshly pierced and had diamond earrings hanging from them and her face was glowing. She looked beautiful. What they didn't know is that she was wearing shorts underneath with her black shoes. The heart-shaped locket hung just below her chest still and the bracelet at her wrist.

Captain Dieux came up behind her and said, "You could be a beautiful princess in my home land!" he said.

Bella looked up. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes! You have lovely hair and beautiful eyes!"

Bella didn't say anything.

"Captain! Ship approaching." someone said from the bow.

Bella looked out at sea and saw the familiar jolly roger sail.

"DADDY!" she cried happily and was about to run over to the bow to get a better look, but Captain Dieux held her back.

"Proper ladies don't run. Let them come. Come, Bella. We can go to the bow together."

* * *

11-26-07... ha ha ha...

REVIEW!!!


End file.
